


Jethro's Gift

by Musichick2004



Series: Dad's Gift [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Happy Birthday, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Performance Art, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: It's Tony's birthday, and he's requested something of Jethro...





	Jethro's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestEndBroadwayBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestEndBroadwayBaby/gifts).



> Since it is westendbroadwaybaby's birthday, and she likes this series, I figured I'd throw some birthday smut out there ;)

Tony shifted his weight . He'd been kneeling on the round shag rug for...well, he didn't know how long. He didn't dare move to glance at the clock he knew was on the wall beside him. Around him several people mingled and were organizing their various bags and clothing for the evening, and he knew Jethro was among them, but not where. Occasionally a callused hand would drop onto his shoulder, or run through his hair, and he knew it would only have been Jethro, but he gasped every time. This was going to be a long night.

*

Jethro crossed his arms and smiled. Tony was obviously wound up tight and trying to relax, but this was something new and  _ very _ different for them. Jethro hadn't really  _ needed _ to arrive an hour early, but having Tony on his knees for the first 20 minutes or so before getting ready was too tempting.

“You sure about this?” A familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

He suppressed a possessive growl and turned toward Tim. “Yes.”

Tim smirked, “hey, don't get all caveman at me. I’m here to help, remember?”

Jethro hated it when the kid was right. It was Tim who’d helped him set this all up, after all. “Doesn't mean I have to like you watching.”

“Gibbs,  _ everyone _ will be watching.” Tim huffed in amusement at the slight flush that crept across Jethro's neck. “But I guarantee it'll feel like it's just the two of you. Just get in the zone.” He clapped Jethro on the shoulder. “I have to go take care of my own business...I look forward to the show.”

Gibbs clenched his jaw at the thought.

“Oh stop,” McGee rolled his eyes, “part of the appeal is the connection, Gibbs. I'm not here to see him naked, as nice as that is, I'm here for the whole show. Including  _ you _ .” He ran his eyes up and down Jethro's tight outfit, winked and walked away.

How was this the same man who, at the office, pretended to be so quiet, self conscious, and unsure?  _ Cocky bastard. _

*

Tony heard what sounded like Tim's voice. He felt his breathing pick up. He hadn't realized he'd see anyone he knew. Not that it was totally unexpected, it just hadn’t crossed his mind. Until now.

_ He's seen you naked before, DiNozzo, get a grip. _ He tried to reason with himself.

_ Not that I'm naked _ ...his eyes flicked down to the black boxer briefs he was wearing. Practically bike shorts, they covered more than he'd expected Jethro would have wanted. 

_ Jethro  _ **_is_ ** _ a bit possessive sometimes _ . Maybe he wouldn't have Tony quite as “on display” as some of the other performers. They'd gone over some of the basics of what would happen, just to make sure Tony was comfortable with it, but Jethro hadn't gone into specifics. Tony hadn't known what he'd be wearing, whether he'd be blindfolded or gagged, how the ropes would be tied or how long he'd be in the positions, what implements would be used for the play Jethro had described, none of it. Tony just knew that there was rope, a suspension from a chest and hip harness, what muscles he'd need to stretch beforehand, and that it would involve some impact and nipple play. 

There were rules, though. Tony was to remain silent unless he needed to pause or stop. And once they were ready, Jethro wouldn't speak either. He'd check in with Tony nonverbally, and wouldn't proceed without a nod or hand squeeze acknowledging that Tony was still aware and OK. Lastly, he wouldn't get to cum during the show. That was the worst part at the moment, considering how worked up he'd gotten already. Jethro was never going to be a sadistic Dom. He pushed himself because he knew Tony was a bit of a pain slut, but it was never really about inflicting pain. It was about taking Tony to a mental place where they were the only two people in his world. Over the past year, he had become so comfortable in that role that he had mastered the psychological aspect of it all. Here Tony was, wearing only a cock cage and tight shorts, kneeling with his hands on his knees, alone on a red shag carpet, all Jethro had said was “stay,” and Tony was done for. He was dropping into subspace already, his encased cock leaking through the fabric, his brain ignoring the movement around him.

“Up.”

Tony was startled when Jethro tapped under his chin. He said nothing, but scrambled to his feet, grateful for the hand to his elbow which helped steady him. 

“Good?”

Obediently, Tony kept his eyes down and nodded.

Jethro guided Tony by the arm to one of the small cubicles in the back, sliding the flimsy curtain closed behind him. From behind, he slid his hands down Tony’s hips, pushing the shorts down to mid thigh. He reached forward and squeezed Tony's cock through the silicone cage, grinning when Tony stayed silent.  _ Good boy. _ He kept squeezing and stroking, until he felt Tony’s muscles tense and his breathing pick up.

Immediately he wrapped his fingers around the base of Tony’s cock tightly and bit down on his neck, right where his shirt collar would lie when he went to work on Monday.

Tony shuddered, but didn't make a sound. He was going to be good, damnit. And being good meant being quiet.

Once Tony’s breathing evened back out, Jethro backed away and grabbed one of 2 new toys from his bag. It was made of leather, and seemed a bit complicated until it was in place. He stepped in front of Tony and slipped off the silicone cage. First Jethro secured one ring around the base of Tony’s burgeoning erection. Then, he closed the second leather ring over Tony's balls. That ring had a strap in the middle that stretched Tony’s balls and separated them. Finally, a third ring closed at the base of Tony's cock behind his balls, squeezing and holding everything in place.

This was a far cry from the soft silicone cage Tony had arrived with. He was hard, and even with the shorts, there would be nothing left to the imagination. He felt himself flushing already, and his cock jumped and twitched in anticipation. 

Jethro left Tony standing with his cock and balls tied at attention and his shorts around his thighs. Humiliation was a hard limit for Jethro, but the psychological effects of being so exposed, even in private like this, were pretty strong, and was one of the things Tony liked best about their play. That’s why Jethro wasn’t entirely surprised when Tony had expressed an interest in performing at the club. He knew it wasn’t because he wanted to involve others, it was just another level of trust and vulnerability. Knowing it could be incredibly embarrassing or potentially damaging to his career, but also knowing that Jethro would make sure it was all OK. 

Jethro reached back into his bag and pulled out two black silicone caps. He licked the edge of one, squeezed it shut, placed it over Tony's nipple, and released it. The suction held it in place, and he repeated the action for Tony's other nipple. From experience he knew they were not very strong, but gradually helped engorge the nipples so they ended up unexpectedly oversensitive. 

Lastly, the other new toy came out of the bag. A dark grey silicone, it had a ring which he first slid over Tony’s engorged cock. The ring was connected to a heavy plug, that Jethro coated liberally in lube. He stepped behind Tony again and ran his hand up his spine, pressing slightly as he got closer to his shoulder blades.

Tony took the direction and leaned over, not stopping until Jethro’s hand pulled back, and he was practically bent in half. The position tightened the leather around his cock and balls almost painfully, making him wince slightly, but he didn’t move.

Jethro noticed the slight wince and knew it had to be the position. But soon enough Tony would be upright. He slid a finger inside his lover, brushing it lightly over his prostate several times before he was satisfied Tony was still stretched from their earlier lovemaking. He slid the plug inside Tony’s ass, then smacked his cheek hard. “Stand.”

Tony had to force down a groan as he stood. The plug was heavy and thick and angled right at his prostate. Maybe Jethro  _ was _ feeling a bit sadistic lately.

Jethro pulled the black shorts back into position, adjusting himself as his dick swelled even more at the sight of Tony: flushed, aroused, and trusting him implicitly. He pulled the silky black fabric out of the bag.  _ The _ fabric. They'd kept it and still brought it out occasionally as another reminder of how far they’d come. From behind, he wrapped it around Tony’s eyes as a blindfold, leaving the long ends dangling down Tony’s back. Firmly, he ran his hands down Tony’s arms from shoulders to forearms and turned them until they were folded behind him. Jethro used the ends of the fabric to gently secure his wrists in that position.

Last, but not least, Jethro pulled a collar from their bag. It was the first part of Tony’s birthday gift this year--the second part being this performance--and had taken Jethro a long time to select. At 1.5” tall, it wasn't overly restrictive, but it was sturdy enough for play, and heavy enough that Tony wouldn't forget he was wearing it if Jethro asked him to keep it on. Lined with suede that rolled at the top and bottom edges, it was not irritating to Tony’s skin and wouldn't leave marks like a raw leather edge might. The heavy duty buckle in the back and rings on the front and sides made it clear this was not just for decoration. 

Jethro held the collar in his hands and looked at Tony. Early on, he'd had a very hard time understanding how this whole type of scene could be pleasurable. Then, he'd gone through some serious guilt when he realized he actually enjoyed restraining Tony and paddling him (among other things). The collar was the last piece he struggled with, and Tony never pushed it. When he opened the handmade wooden box just a few days ago, he was shocked. As soon as he got over the shock, though, he dropped to his knees and handed the collar back to Jethro. “Yes, Boss,” was all Jethro needed to hear. He collared Tony, then roughly fucked him over the back of the couch.

Tonight was the first time they'd use it for play, though. Wearing a collar during some rough ‘n’ tumble sex was one thing. This was another step altogether. Jethro would be publicly leading Tony onto stage using this collar as if he owned him. To most people, it would simply be a display of consensual dominance and submission, a visual representation of Tony’s trust in Jethro. He knew this. But he still stared at the heavy leather in his hands for longer than he’d intended.

Tony heard the slight jangle of the metal rings and knew Jethro was holding the collar. He waited. And waited a bit more. Eventually, he risked being out of line, and gently cleared his throat. When Jethro didn’t reprimand him, he took it a step further. “You don’t have to.” He murmured. This wasn’t some test, he wanted Jethro just as comfortable as he was.

Jethro knew Tony meant what he said. It was well intentioned...but also disobedient. Jethro smirked slightly and used the flat end of the collar to smack Tony’s ass. “I know my options.”

Tony tried not to yelp. At least his comment seemed to have snapped Jethro out of his deliberations. Though he wasn’t sure he was happy starting this out with a sore ass. 

Jethro gave Tony another solid smack to the other cheek, for symmetry’s sake, and then wrapped the collar around his neck. He attached the matching leash, stashed what he wouldn’t be using in one of the lockers, secured it with the padlock he’d brought, picked up his bag, and gave the leash a tug. 

Tony followed Jethro into the club, feeling Jethro guide him around tables and other patrons, until they stopped. Jethro pushed lightly on his shoulder, and Tony dropped to his knees, feeling Jethro sit in a chair beside him. A protective hand rested on his shoulder, and stroked the side of his face and neck, until Tony slowly leaned to rest his head on Jethro’s thigh. Tony didn’t know how long they’d be waiting, so he tried his best to relax into his position.

Jethro waved down a server and got a cup of water, offering Tony the straw several times. He needed to walk the line between hydrated and needing to use the restroom too soon. They had two performances before them, so about 30 minutes to go. After the first couple left the stage, Jethro ran his hands across Tony’s back and down his arms to his fingers. Tony squeezed them and wiggled his fingers in response. Next, he tugged on the material, guiding Tony to lean forward instead of sitting on his feet. Jethro slid his hand down Tony’s stomach and into his shorts, making sure the bound cock and balls were still doing well. The leather wasn’t exceptionally tight, and should be safe for long-term wear, but it was always good to check. And, of course, Jethro enjoyed playing with his sub. 

Tony nodded rapidly, trying to control his breathing as Jethro played with his balls. The restraints affected blood flow, and made him extra sensitive, and frankly, Jethro was just being mean. Just when Tony was wondering if he’d be able to keep from moaning any longer, Jethro’s hand pulled away. The leather wasn’t terribly tight if he wasn’t completely hard, but Jethro’s attention made sure it was nice and tight.

Jethro smirked at the involuntary shivers rippling across Tony’s body. He waited a few moments for things to settle down before he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder again and pressed down. Tony sank back, resting his butt on his heels and immediately dropped his head onto Jethro’s thigh. Jethro only half watched the second performers as he he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony felt so relaxed, he forgot his rules and nuzzled Jethro and almost let out a contented hum. He caught himself, though, and simply sighed.

As happy as Jethro was to just sit and stroke Tony, the second performers were wrapping up. Or, unwrapping, as the case may be (plastic wrap as bondage was not something he’d considered before, it was an idea he'd file away for later). He reached down with his opposite hand and stroked Tony’s cheek while the other hand reached down and grabbed his elbow. He could tell the younger man was a bit unsteady, so he waited until Tony was not leaning on him and nodded. Jethro took his bag in one hand and the leash in the other and stepped confidently through the crowd to the bare area in the middle of the room.

Tony was nervous, but excited. His heart was pounding as Jethro released the leash and grabbed both of his shoulders, squeezing gently to indicate he should stay. He heard rustling as Jethro got everything where it needed to be, and then...silence. He suddenly felt alone; he couldn’t see Jethro, couldn’t feel him, couldn’t hear him. He was standing amidst a fairly large crowd--he’d gathered that much from their journey amongst them. It had him off balance, mentally. Without Jethro, he felt like he was floating in a strange sea without an anchor. But the anticipation and nerves only aroused him more.

Jethro placed his shoes gently beside the bag, then rocked back and forth on bare feet, centering himself. He took a few moments to block out the others in the room. To focus on Tony, silently waiting in front of him. His skin flushed, his breathing shallow, his muscles alternating between tense with nerves and forced relaxation. Silently, he stepped up to Tony’s back, wrapping his arms around his chest in a strong embrace. He immediately felt Tony relax and drop his head back onto his shoulder. Jethro held him for a moment, dropped a lingering kiss on his neck, and then grinned. 

He had plans.

Tony felt warm and protected in Jethro’s embrace. The kiss was unexpectedly sweet, and Tony smiled...until he felt something change in Jethro. Quickly, he felt Jethro’s arms leave him, and heard the ends of the rope hit the floor. He held himself steady as Jethro wrapped the rope first around the blindfold, not tightly, but enough to change how it felt. Earlier, the soft fabric simply draped across his skin, blocking light, but otherwise barely noticeable. Now, the rough jute of the rope dragged across the fabric, putting pressure across Tony’s forehead, eyes, and cheeks. Jethro wasn’t being sweet and gentle anymore, as he roughly brought the rope down from the multiple wraps around Tony’s head, then more tightly tied Tony’s wrists behind him. He pulled the fabric out from beneath the ropes, letting the ends hang down Tony’s back freely as he worked. 

Jethro slid his hands across Tony’s chest, quickly and efficiently wrapping him in the simple, but sturdy, takate kote he’d started by tying Tony’s wrists together. He didn’t linger, he focused on the task at hand. He wanted clean lines, uniform tension, well-constructed knots, and for that he needed a military-like precision. 

Tony huffed slightly as Jethro’s hands and ropes wrapped around his body, tightening just enough that he could feel the rope biting into his skin. His body lurched and swayed with Jethro’s movements, his cock hardening every time Jethro pulled him close, or brushed his calloused fingers over his skin, or he felt Jethro’s breath on his neck. Each part of the tie pulled his body closer together--first his head to his wrists, which meant he couldn’t drop his head forward, then the wrists to the torso, then his upper arms to his sides, and then those were held back with tight cinches. As always, Jethro’s lines were never twisted, and all evenly tight. It had taken months of practice and reassurance from Tony to convince Jethro that yes, tight is good, especially if suspension was a goal.

Jethro finished the chest harness and slid his hands firmly along the bound body in front of him. Partially to check for pinching or unintentional pain and numbness, partially to settle Tony just a bit. As Tony relaxed a bit into the tie. Jethro attached another length of rope and began the hip harness. He alternated quick and firm passes of rope with occasional teasing brushes of fingertips over flushed skin. The rope wrapped across Tony’s waist, then around each upper thigh, passing in a way that left a woven diamond pattern on each hip--decorative and functional, it would help distribute Tony’s weight when Jethro pulled him into position. 

Tony shuddered as Jethro intentionally cupped his balls each time he ran the ropes around his thighs. Ostensibly, it was just to make sure none of the sensitive skin got pinched, but the little finger wiggling behind the leather cock ring was just mean. 

Once Tony was secure in the hip and chest harness, Jethro again ran his hands over the reddening skin, including his ass in the tight black shorts. Just for fun, he slowly slid two fingers between Tony’s thighs, pressing on the plug and wiggling it, grinning when he felt Tony’s back arch and his breath catch. With his other hand, he grabbed Tony’s fingers. Tony squeezed back and nodded, still slightly writhing against the pressure in his ass. 

When he was satisfied Tony was settled in the ropes, Jethro stepped back. He glanced at the audience, fairly evenly split between men and women, couples of all configurations with some singles and trios scattered throughout. Several of the couples were obviously enjoying each other as well as the show, and everyone appeared to be engaged with everything he was doing. In the back, he caught Tim’s eye. The young man had brought Delilah, who knelt at his side, and a thin wisp of a man wearing a full leather hood and gag, his wrists cuffed to his thighs with thick strips of black leather. With the hand that wasn’t stroking the young man’s groin, he gave Jethro a thumb’s up.

The next step for Jethro was to start the suspension. He secured his lines and slightly lifted Tony by the back stem of the chest harness. Tony went up on his tiptoes, tipping forward slightly, however the wraps around his eyes and forehead kept his head straight instead of dropping forward like he obviously wanted to do. Jethro grabbed another length of rope and scraped his nails across Tony’s back on his way to hitch another upline to one of the wraps around Tony’s groin. He pulled it up, and Tony’s foot lifted slightly off the ground. Jethro grinned at the tight fabric stretched over Tony’s ass, knowing his plans for those as well. He repeated the action on the other side, until Tony was hovering about three inches off the ground, his legs spread and slightly bent, his weight divided between basically a seat, and the ropes across his chest.

Jethro had the security set. The lines were strong and even, Tony was flushed but not overly discolored. Now he needed to get him into position. First, Jethro looped a rope around the wraps at his groin, pulling them together right behind his balls. Then, he brought the ropes down to about mid-thigh, where he started winding them around Tony’s legs, using a dense corset tie to bind and weigh down Tony’s legs. When he reached the bottom, he used a single strand of rope for each foot and slid the jute between Tony’s toes, then secured them back to his leg, keeping his feet in a flexed position. Once he was sure the ends wouldn’t collapse and tighten, Jethro loosely attached Tony’s ankles to a hard point on the floor, just in front of where Tony was suspended.

This was the tricky part. Jethro made sure he was grabbing the right lines, and pulled one up as he let the other down, his whole body taut and his biceps burning as he controlled the shift. As planned, Tony’s hips rose, his legs straightening further as the ankle rope tightened, and his chest fell, leaving him looking as though he were bent over a table. A table hovering 2 feet in the air.

Jethro reached into the bag and grabbed a wide paddle. He slid it over Tony’s ass, then delivered a sound *thwack* to each cheek. He ran the paddle over the fabric again, almost soothingly, until he dropped two more blows, but immediately went back to sliding the leather across the tight fabric. Glancing at his audience, he smirked and unclipped his emergency shears. He slid the metal down the waistband of the shorts, eliciting a few hums of appreciation, and sliced the fabric right down the back seam. Tony’s ass was fully exposed, the base of the plug obvious to those closest to the performance area. Jethro tapped it with the paddle, and then proceeded to fold the fabric over the ropes so they wouldn’t get trapped under his blows.

Tony’s cock hardened more, almost painfully so, when Jethro began using the paddle on his bare skin. He was suspended in the air, totally immobile, as Jethro warmed him up. He knew it was a warmup. Jethro was never one for a cane or whip (for obvious reasons), but he actually enjoyed--He tensed and tried to arch his back as the flogger came down on his lower back. It was a light one, and Jethro’s strokes were quick but not forceful. Tony could feel the blood rising to the surface of his back and ass as Jethro worked his way down, covering from where his wrists were tied behind his back, down to his thighs.

Jethro grinned at the sight before him. Tony’s cock was leaking, an obvious wet spot forming on his tented shorts, and his ass clenched around the plug almost rhythmically. Before he moved on, he stepped in front of Tony and pulled the black caps off his nipples roughly. Tony jerked, and then began writhing when Jethro knelt beneath him and licked and nipped at each one while teasing the sides of his balls with his fingernails. Just when Tony’s breaths were starting to speed up and his cock began twitching and pulsing, Jethro backed up. He returned to the bag and pulled out his favorite flogger. It was a heavy one, with a lot of falls made from stiff suede and small weights at the end. He stepped back and started swinging it in a figure 8 motion, letting Tony feel the air moving around it before it began barely touching his bright red skin. 

When it finally did, Tony jerked and gasped, shuddering with each stroke as the falls thudded onto his ass and thighs. Jethro counted his strokes, and when he was satisfied, he backed up, letting the flogger slow, first only lightly brushing Tony’s skin, and then just moving the air again. He dropped the flogger onto his bag as Tony slumped in the ropes, the inside of his thighs damp from sweat and his leaking cock, his breathing as fast as it was when he finished his morning runs. 

It was time to end. Jethro was surprised at how quickly the time had gone, and he stepped behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his body in support as he lowered the ropes attached to his hips. Tony’s legs buckled, but he trusted Jethro to guide him to the floor, gently easing the ropes off first the rings hanging from the ceiling, and then the harnesses binding his body. Jethro stayed behind him on the floor, shifting his body as necessary, untying knots with ease, only needing to use both hands a couple of times. 

Once Tony was free from all his bindings, and the pair sat on the floor in a puddle of rope, Jethro’s arms wrapped around Tony and held him tight for several seconds. He began running his fingers along Tony’s jaw, until he saw those gorgeous green eyes blink open and look at him.

“With me?” Jethro asked.

“Yes Boss,” Tony whispered.

Thankfully, Tim and Delilah helped gather their things as Jethro helped Tony off the floor and into the back room where they’d dressed. There, Jethro held Tony some more, until it became obvious that he wasn’t in subspace anymore, he was just horny.

Gently, Jethro pulled the plug from Tony’s ass, and sat on the leather bench, his back against the wall, legs spread. He lowered the waistband of his already low slung pants and gestured for Tony to sit on his cock, his back to Jethro’s chest, almost mimicking how they’d finished their performance.

Tony settled on Jethro’s cock and sighed as his husband pulled him back against his chest. Jethro shifted his hips slightly, but focused mostly on Tony’s engorged nipples and aching cock, stroking slowly and gently. Too slowly. Too gently. The cock ring meant that Tony was beyond aroused, his cock practically purple and his balls desperately trying to escape their individual little prisons. He began writhing and moaning, his head rolling back and forth, but Jethro kept up the maddeningly slow pace. 

Until he unsnapped the cock ring. One single rough stroke sent Tony screaming over the edge, and Jethro began rocking against him in earnest, prolonging his orgasm with every thrust against his prostate. Tony kept cumming, grabbing Jethro’s thighs hard enough to bruise, until he felt him slam into him one final time, biting him firmly on the neck, opposite the mark he’d left before the show.

They sat on the bench panting. Before they could even think about moving, Jethro kissed Tony’s neck gently. “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
